mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Farion
Nina Farion is the daughter of the previous Sword God, Gal Farion, as well as the wife of the current Sword God, Jino Britts. Appearance She is a beautiful girl with dark skin and flowing dark blue hair gathered behind her. She has a reasonable chest and a well toned body. Her overall appearance makes her seem dignified. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Personality Nina was a proud young woman who had idealistic and naive expectations about life, very much like a frog in a well. She slowly changed after meeting and losing to Eris Greyrat, and her later encounter with Rudeus Greyrat. Her paradigms were shifted as she learnt more about the true meaning of strength and the Sword God Style. Her unusual calmness was judged by the Water God to indicate potential in the Water God Style, albeit Nina is adamant on only practicing the Sword God Style. She's also rather assertive, as indicated by her marriage proposal to Jino and swift invitation to her bedroom afterward. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background Nina Farion was raised up in the Holy Land of Swords, being the eldest daughter of the Sword God, Gal Farion. She was a prodigy who attained Sword Saint rank when she was 16, and was speculated to advance to Sword King and Sword Emperor when she turned 20 and 25 respectively. Despite her being Gal Farion's eldest daughter, she was taught instead by Sword Emperor Timothy Britts. She has been practicing with the sword since a very young age, the Sword God Style being all she knew about the world. Plot Nina was introduced as an opponent for Eris in Volume 8. Nina was angry that Eris pre-emptively attacked Jino before their duel even began, and vowed to kill Eris during her duel. When the duel began, Nina was able to break Eris's sword and expected the victory, but instead was beaten unconscious by Eris' fists and kicks. Being shamed in front of her peers, she began to hate Eris and began a rivalry with her. Nina was unable to find time for her rivalry and to be in contact with Eris since seemed to be constantly busy with training with Ghyslaine and Gal Farion. Attempting to provoke Eris one day, Nina says that she would never find a man if she is always so dedicated to training, which Eris denies and says that she already had a man. They have a conversation over Eris' love story with Rudeus, which Nina envies and believes that she lost even in love. Nina comes to the conclusion that Eris must be lying and goes off to investigate Rudeus. Nina is shocked by the information which easily floods in about Rudeus and his accomplishments; she starts to doubt the rumors and sets the goal to beat Eris by beating the man she looks up to and enslaves him. Nina sets her goal and heads to Ranoa Magic University to find Rudeus, and follows some Dedoria beast men who were also looking to defeat Rudeus at the time. Nina is able to find Rudeus and finds that another Beast man has beaten her to the punch and challenges Rudeus, which he beats him within an instant to Nina's shock. Attempting to challenge Rudeus again, Nina finds him later to find that there are many more beast men challenging him and she is put in the back of the line. That's when Badigadi shows up and trying to cut to the front by challenging all the combatants in line already, for some reason Nina finds herself attacking the Demon King and is easily cast aside and her sword broken. Rudeus comes out and has his duel with Badigadi which Nina spectates and is shocked by the power he demonstrates. When Nina returns, she starts to understand Eris more and resolves to become stronger... and carry another sword in case her sword breaks again. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities 『Sword Emperor』 She has prowess comparable to Eris', if not slightly weaker. However, she possesses the ability to not emit any bloodlust or killing intent that is rare among Sword God Style swordsmen, which allowed Nina to repeatedly defeat Isolte, whom Eris struggled to even keep up with. She has become a Sword Emperor as of the Redundancy Chapter. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes "That's true. Please go easy on me." -Web Chapter 132.5 Trivia *Nina was interested in Jino Britts, partly due to her finding out that Eris was not a virgin and not wanting to lose to her. * Nina casually proposed to Jino Britts, which he accepts and the two get married. Navigation Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Sword God Style Category:North God Style Category:Holy Land of Swords Category:Central Continent